Undying Danger
by man22
Summary: the sequel to "Damn you woman!". The future is in immense trouble, a danger will reach them in 2 months. the lone z fighter Trunks must go back to the past to seek help from the z fighters, will he manage...
1. two relmz

HAHA the sequel is finally here. Here we go!!!!!!!!

from the creator of "Damn you woman" comes the sequel.... the "undying danger"

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

The shower was turned off and the steam began to seep through the bathroom. Vegeta began to dry the back of his head, water dripped all over the tiles as he began to walk out of the bathroom. Walking around stark naked was something he usually didn't do, but since the shower was built inside the gravity chamber, he had all the privacy to himself. The woman had out done herself with her inventions this time. The chamber was able to reach 1000 times gravity. After he dried up he headed for the fridge. Yes there was also a built in fridge. After emptying it he headed for bead. Days had become boring after Cell and Bojak. Vegeta pitied his own weakness. What parts did he ever play in getting rid of these menaces. Little to none. Infact in the case of Cell he made the fight worse by allowing him to come to full strength. 'stop kidding yourself Vegeta' he thought 'the universe wants you to be weak'.

He continued to walk to his bead when he saw something in the corresponding window. There were binoculars with hands gripping them. Vegeta looked down at his naked body than back at the window "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled raising a hand at the window shouting a blast disintegrating his bedroom.

Bulma came out of the ruble. Vegeta walked towards her with a piece of cardboard used as a covering.

"What do you think your doing Woman!" he yelled sweat dripping from his face and a wide blush covering his cheeks.

Bulma combed her hair back and stumbled to get up. "I....I was watering the plants".

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "And would you mind explaining why you water your plants with binoculars!!"

Bulma realised she was still holding the sinful object and immediately hid it behind her back

"u...ummm"

Vegeta face palmed himself. "Woman please just go before I get angry."

Bulma's face became red like a tomato. Vegeta looked puzzled "Whats wrong Woman!"

She pointed downwards. Vegeta looked down and saw that the cardboard wasn't there. "ofcourse" He said "I must have dropped it while I face palmed myself... weird....hey wait a minute." he looked at Bulma's dream clouded face and then back at himself "WHY ARE YOU STILL LOOKING!" he said.

"Eeeeek!" Bulma ran out and jumped through a hole in Vegeta's disintegrated room and ran back to her mansion. Vegeta grabbed his clothes from his half destroyed closet and made to put them on, but before he could he saw movement in the bush directly outside the massive hole in his room. He saw on top of the bush a bald head.

Vegeta bolted in a split second to the bush and punched Master Roshi's head "I am Not a bloody PORN STAR!!" he yelled as Master Roshi retreated away. Vegeta put on his clothes and then looked around.

'damn I blew up my room. Now were am I gonna sleep.' he thought. "I guess I have no choice." he said as he jumped out of the chamber and headed for the house. Bulma looked down from the balcony a sly smile on her face. "My plan is working" she said "I can't wait to be caressed by Vegeta once again." she said blushing greatly. Suddenly Vegeta stopped in his tracks and lay on the grass under the night sky.

Bulma went from confused to frustrated. 'Why isn't he coming inside' she became angry "Thats it its time I had a talk with this bastard!!"

* * *

Trunks began to dry his long hair as he headed out of the shower a towel tied around his waste. The future was a boring place filled with nothing. "Dinners ready!" his mother yelled. Trunks got dressed and limped downstairs to eat. His aging mother looked at him as he tried to limp down the stairs. "Trunks whats gotten into you. All this training, you'll hurt yourself."

"My father from the past used to train very hard in a gravity chamber mum, and so shall I. I am the only z fighter alive. I need to get stronger so I can impress him."

his mother looked at him. "Aaaaaaaaaaah," she breathed, "You must really like your father."

"I love him mum, I love him... He is like a blossom in my tree of happiness"

"Nice to know" Old Bulma said sweat dropping.

As trunks sat down to eat a sudden voice in his head hit him. It was the sound of heavy base and club music playing, he than heard a voice in the midst of the music. "H...Hello is that Trunks"

Trunks stood up from the table. "what the... y...yes I'm trunks" he said confused about the voice in his head.

"Yes trunks, Its king Kia, the King of your universe"

"y...yes I heard of you from when I was in the past, what is it you want?"

Old Bulma was confused to why Trunks was talking to himself but didn't say anything.

"Trunks, there is a big problem coming your way."

"W...What!"

"The legendary-" King Kai began but then cut himself off "Wait... sorry Trunks gimme a second..." king Kai began to yell "How many times do I have to tell you Goku I don't want to dance!!!"

"oh common King Kai" said Goku on the other line. Meanwhile trunks was sweat dropping.

"sorry bout that," said King Kai. "Now then were was I … oh yes... Brolly the legendary super saiyin is heading to your universe soon on his chain of destruction. He will be heading to earth in about 2 month.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!" Trunks yelled.

"Worst of it is he has had a very long time to grow his power and may be three times stronger than the one you fought in the past"

Trunks slammed his fists on the dinner table "sh...shit... W...what should I do?!"

"you must go quickly to the past and receive help for what is happening!" King Kai said "GO NOW! I will tell you about the finer details later!"

"Wait" said Trunks "why can't you tell me about them now?"

"Well I am in the middle of a party, so I'll tell you later."

"WHAT, don't YOU think the future of humanity is more important than a bloody par-"

"KSSHHHHHHHHHHH were breaking up!" King kia said "KSHHHHHHH...Goku get off the table and put your cloths back on.... I..I mean KSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH No reception, I'll talk to you later"

"w....wait King KAI!" there was no answer. "What a down right asshole." Trunks said as he turned to his mother "Mum"

"yes honey?"

"I have to go to the past again."

….............

"W...why Vegeta!" Bulma said, "Why don't you ever come back inside."

"Woman leave me alone," Vegeta said still lying down facing aimlessly towards the stars.

"V...Vegeta... I don't know whats gotten into you but please tell me why you are acting so isolated."

"I always act isolated"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "but now its as if all hope is lost... please Vegeta tell me why you are acting like this."

"Its none of your business"

"before you used to come inside and destroy my fridge and cover my couches in sweat. Now you won't even acknowledge me anymore. You don't approach me anymore, we haven't shared a bed since you left to fight Cell, what happened to you Vegeta?"

"Its nothing"

"don't gimme that bull crap, somethings up!"

"What do you care Woman, am I not a trouble maker, see now your gonna have to rebuild my bedroom because of me. I'm weak woman, weaker than a 1 legged rodent and I will never fight again!"

Bulma was perplexed. Vegeta would never say that about himself. He was the one of the most confident men she had ever met. Why was he like this now?

"Well if you won't come sleep inside then I'll just sleep outside with you" She said calmly.

"HMPH" he said, she took it as a yes and lay down next to him watching the night sky.

"I don't think your weak" she said.

"easy for you to say" Vegeta said looking at the night sky again. Suddenly a spacecraft popped into his view. He widened his eyes and knew who it was "T...Trunks?"

* * *

and that is the first chapter


	2. Recall

Disclaimer: don't own dbz.

Chapter 2 is here hope you guys liked chapter 1. ok guys I advise you all to read DAMN YOU WOMAN before reading this story as it will make much more sense that way.

anyway to the story

* * *

Trunks exited the spaceship. And walked out hurriedly. He stepped onto Capsule corps' lawn. Bulma scattered up and ran towards the young man hurriedly.

"Trunks!" yelled Bulma as she checked him up and down fixing his hair and what not, "Whats wrong, why have you come!?"

"I've come to-" Bulma stopped him

"Come we'll talk about it inside." She hurried inside. Trunks was about to follow her when he spotted his father sitting on the lawn staring down.

"F...Father," Trunks walked towards him.

Vegeta looked up.

"So what are ya doin, other than catching some fresh air with Mum, ahahahahahaha!" Laughed Trunks. Vegeta gave him a massive dirty.

"Ahaha...ha...ha..ha...ehm.... um... yeh-"

"That wasn't funny kid, infact if you even whisper something like that again I will incinerate you."

"yeh...... sorry..." Trunks retreated inside.

Trunks stepped into the living room. Bulma was there with baby trunks comforting him. "please have a seat Trunks."

"Thanks Mum" said Trunks. He took a seat.

"would you like coffee?"

"Na, I'm here on urgent news. I NEED to talk to the Z- fighters."

"Ok than honey stay the night,"

"I can't this is urgent,"

"UR STAYIN THE NIGHT OK!" Yelled Bulma.

"O..ok..." said Trunks in a low voice.

"so … took you long to come in, where you talking to your father."

"Yeh"

"you must really adore him."

"Yeh Mum he is like a blossom in my tree of happiness!"

Bulma sweat dropped and was holding back the laughs.

"Kid ya better be quite or ya might give Turles some ideas," Said Vegeta stepping into the room.

Trunks turned around and noticed his father heard the whole thing. He blushed.

Meanwhile in HFIL...

"A tree of happiness... why didn't I think of that" Turles said. First I'll plant it and than it will will suck out all the happiness from the world!"

Freeza smashed him on his head. "Than what are you gonna do, eat its fruits and become happier, you numb skull"

"Shut up Frieza.... That hurt...Owww..."

…...............weird.........................anyway

Back to Trunks...

Vegeta sat quietly in the living room.

"Ok trunks I'll find you a room, come with me"

"Ok" said Trunks following her out of the room. Bulma had left baby trunks in the living room on a couch. After they left Vegeta closed his eyes and began to sleep in a sitting position with his arms crossed, but as he tried to sleep an outburst of crying from baby trunks came. Vegeta opened one eye and closed it again. The crying began to irritate him. He got up and bolted to the baby, "Shut the hell up you brat!"

Trunks continued to cry, Vegeta slapped his forehead. This was gonna be a long night.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the streets,

The cop car sped through the lanes chasing a done up rx 8. The car was speeding at great speeds. Not but the cops were onto it. Another cop car rammed into its side. The car was sent spinning in multiple directions. The gangsters jumped out of the car and tried to run but were surrounded.

"Damn, we in deep shit now!" said one of them.

The other gangster remained still, but than whispered to the other guy "dun worry I got dis. I made a phone call, he'll be here soon."

"put your hands up you scoundrels" said the police man holding a gun to one guy's face. Suddenly a man with a white cape landed behind him. He grabbed the gun and crushed it. "Yo, Mr law protector, leave ma homies alone!" the Namek shot a look at the other police and the other one scrambled for his gun before he realised it was mysteriously broken.

Both police scattered to there feet and began to bolt away. One gangster moved up to Piccolo. "That was da shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"yeh I know did you see how he-" piccolo cut the second gangster off.

"guys, how much times do I tell ya to not drag race." said Piccolo.

"sorry A-dog, we won't do it again,"

Piccolo frowned "How much times do I have to tell you. Stop callin me that!"

Everyone was in silence until piccolo broke the silence again. "But I was pretty bad ass der wasn't I!"

"Yeh you da man A-dog." all the gangsters began to hi5 each other and talk loudly.

Piccolo was active in the talk when someone was telepathically communicating with him.

"h....hello" came dende's voice

"Yo wattu-....I... I mean, whats wrongs Dende?"

"yes, Piccolo were are you."

Sweat came down his face "No...Nowhere..."

"Were are you Piccolo?"

"You … know hanging.... around …. alone..."

there was a short silence.

"You know piccolo I can sense you.... I am the guardian of earth ofcourse"

Piccolo got a tad angry "OK FINE I'm hangin wif ma homies what do you want."

"I heard a disturbance in the earth... I think Trunks has come back, can you go check just so I can make sure just in case its not a thret?"

"I can but no!"

"What!"

"you go do it yourself!"

" I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm the guardian"

"_Because I'm the guardian_" Piccolo mocked. "Get off your ass ya piece of crap and go see for yourself!"

"Yo A- dog! Wattup. Why you talkin to yourself." Said one gangster as he came up to Piccolo.

"_A-dog_!" Laughed Dende "whats that even supposed to mean!"

"Nothing!" said Piccolo

"tell me!"

"Ok, it sands for ***mumble...mumble*"**

"What? I didn't catch that."

"IT STANDS FOR ASEXUAL-DOG OK!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA" Dende burst into laughter "Asexual-dog...now that I think of it... thats pretty offensive.... hey wait... I'm asexual too....what surprises me more was how gangsters knew what that word meant."

"They don't.... I told them I was asexual the other day and they found the word was funny so they started calling me A-dog!" yelled Piccolo. After he calmed down he began to talk again, "Ok Dende, if you promise to not tell anyone I will go check on this problem tomorrow Ok!"

"Deal" said Dende "Cya later"

"Cya...... asshole" Piccolo mumbled and then turned back to the gangsters which were looking at him weirdly.

One gangster spoke out "Yo A-dog you high man!"

"W...What....NO!"

"You've been talking to yourself for five minutes straight!"

Back in capsule corp.

Bulma led Trunks back to the living room so she could get the baby when she saw something that stunned her. There sat Vegeta shaking a rattler over Baby Trunks' head. Trunks was cheerfully laughing and Vegeta himself had a determined face, he wasn't smiling... just determined.

"Eeeeh Vegeta, what are you doing" said Bulma.

Vegeta looked up to find a confused Bulma and grinning Trunks.

"N...Nothing..." he said dropping the rattler. The rattler hit Baby Trunks in the head. The kid started to cry.

"see what you've done Woman. You've scared the brat!" said Vegeta.

"YOU THREW A RATTLER at his HEAD" Bulma retaliated

"Hmph hardly, you startled me and I dropped the rattler-"

"Which was mysteriously in your hands" Bulma cut in smirking.

Sweat dropped down Vegeta's face. "Uh....Umm"

"Awww how cute" Bulma said coming up to Baby Trunks and holding him, "Father and Son bonding.

"Hmph, don't test my patience Woman" Vegeta said exiting the room.

"A sight to see," said Bulma to the older Trunks.

"Yep," Said trunks dumbfounded.

* * *

Reveiw


	3. High like da skyy

Disclaimer: I Own U. Just kiddin... I Don't own DBZ

OK guys I'm back with my totally unrealistic story. Undying Danger. Sorry for the time off. But had work to do... a lot of work... anyway remember if u haven't read damn you woman I erge you to read it before this story, it'll make more sense.

…...

"I like pie" Trunks said as he sat down at breakfast. He began to munch away aimlessly.

"Trunks give some pie to Trunks!" yelled Bulma as the baby trunks began to cry.

"shut up numbskull 1!" said Vegeta to the baby.

"Hey don't call me a numb skull!" said future Trunks.

"Shut up Numbskull 2" he said. Bulma stared at Vegeta. For some reason he was inside the house today.

"So! Couldn't resist my fridge could you!" she yelled smirking.

"Woman, I've been raiding your fridge for 2 months now," He said

"W...what? But I never saw-"

"Just cause you never saw me doesn't mean I don't do it."

'saiyans...' she thought.

Vegeta approached the fridge and took out two soft drinks, grape juice and cola. He gave the cola (obviously) to Trunks. Trunks was confused.

"Don't flatter yourself Boy. Why are you here?" he said opening the can and taking a sip.

Trunks didn't answer. He was looking at his father's can. He began to hold back his laughter. Vegeta noticed this. "What is it boy!" he firmly said.

"N...nothing father..."Trunks said holding back the laughter. On the can it had a picture of Barney the Purple dinosaur.

"You're laughing at my can aren't you." Vegeta said.

"N...N..." Trunks giggled. Vegeta SLAMMED the can onto the table squishing it and smashing the table to the ground.

"I DON'T LIKE BARNEY!" Vegeta yelled. "I LIKE GRAPE JUICE!"

Bulma who witnessed this erupted in laughter "AHAHAHA... Now I know why trunks loves that show so much!"

"I swear woman, If you ever mention this again, I will literally go to Barney, rip off his head and force you to eat it!"

"Be careful Vegeta, the big bad dinosaur may scare you!" she laughed.

He turned towards the hallway, blasted a hole through the wall and walked outside. Trunks stood there dumbfounded.

….

Meanwhile, in an abandoned house in Cleveland...

Piccolo took a whiff of the marijuana in his hand "Man dis some strong shit right here!" he passed it on to another person. Krayzie Bone then took a whiff of the smoke "Shit man your right, this shit got some tangy taste," he said calmly, (for those who don't know Krayzie bone is a rapper from Bone thugs in Harmony).

Another guy took a puff "Shit man, A-dog you goin greener then a tree in spring!"

Piccolo's eyes became narrow. "What the F*** did you just say!"

The guy became silent. Piccolo got up, "what did you say!"

Krayzie bone put a hand infront of Piccolo to stop him. "Shit Ray J didn't ya know A-dog doesn't like to be called green."

"Thank you Kray!" said Piccolo.

"Don't ever call A-dog Green!" Krayzie bone said.

"EXACTLY!"

"Even though he is really green..."

"YEAH...wait..."

"I mean he could blend into a forest by just standing in place"

"wait... HEY!"

"I mean seriously, he looks photosynthetic."

"HEY SHUT UP!"

"You Shut up A-dog!"

They all began laughing hysterically for no apparent reason. "hey A-dog" said one of them, "What does your name stand for?"

"Asexual dog" he said taking a puff.

"What's dat mean?" the guy asked.

"A dog which undergoes reproduction which does not involve meiosis, ploidy reduction, or fertilization. Only one parent is involved in asexual reproduction. A more stringent definition is agamogenesis which refers to reproduction without the fusion of gametes." said Krayzie bone taking a puff.

Everyone went silent.

"Wait...What did you just say?" one of them said. There was a moment of silence.

"... How the F*** am I supposed to know, I'm high" Krayzie bone said. And everyone laughed hysterically again for no apparent reason.

Suddenly Piccolo's cell phone began to ring. He picked it up. "Hello" he said

"H... hello is this Piccolo?" Dende spoke.

"Dende... Why didn't you contact me, mind to mind."

"I couldn't get through, your mind barred me out,"

"o...ohhhhhh I think I fell on one of my antennas and hurt it and now reception is stuffed up..."

There was a moment silence.

"Piccolo are you high..." Dende said dully.

"N...no." piccolo replied.

"Piccolo! HOW MUCH TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! being under the influence bars me outta your numbskull head, since weed does nothing but empty your brain!"

Piccolo began to giggle. Dende heard this. "Piccolo are you laughing at me!"

"...No..." Piccolo giggled.

"PICCOLO!, I WONDER HOW KAMI IS FEELING INSIDE YOUR BODY!, PROBABLY UTTERLY DISCUSTED!" Dende yelled.

…...

Meanwhile in Piccolo's body...

*Cough Cough* "STOP THIS SMOKE! I'm SUFFOCATING!" Kami yelled through red watery eyes, "But for some reason I am at peace and find this situation surprisingly funny" he said

…... Back to Piccolo...

"How dare you Dende!" Piccolo said. "Accusing me of being under the influence! I am NOT high"

"Yes you are" said one homeboy in the background.

"Shut up Anyaaro!" Piccolo said, "And I know why you rang... so I can go seek out Trunks and why he has returned!"

"Shit man, you were trunks? But what's the use you have no pe-"

"Shut up Big Bob" said Piccolo. "I am on my way right now!"

"But wait piccolo" Said Dende. "Shouldn't you wait till the marijuana exits your system"

"I AM NOT HIGH!" Piccolo yelled shutting the phone. He looked at all his homies. "Hey guys I have some work to attend to ok" he said.

"shiiit man, don't leave yet A-Dog" Krayzie bone said.

"I think it's time I left, I think Big Bob thinks I'm a giant Marijuana plant,"

"True true" Krayzie bone said. "Oh well, I guess we'll be seein ya A-Dog" he said "May Divine Ideologies be with you"

"Yeh whatever" Piccolo said, "Bye kray Cya soon." he then went out side and flew off.

Krayzie bone watched him go "Now that is one green dude!"

…...

Back to Capsule corp

…...

Trunks walked outside, and towards his father who was on the grass porch just outside the gravity chamber. He sat down next to him.

"It was just one time..." Vegeta said, "I was cycling through some channels and then he came up on the children's channel. He was just so purple... more purple than your hair, and I was like 'how can something be that naturally purple' and-"

"DAD! I don't care I'm here on a mission" Trunks said. They both became silent.

"Ok, what do you want?" Vegeta replied.

"Well-"

"Why don't we talk about this inside," said a voice in a very serious manner.

Vegeta looked back "What are you doing here Namek?" He said.

"Piccolo" Trunks said in a formal way "You knew I was here... well you probably know its a serious matter too, nothing less from the guardian of Earth. I agree, we should go inside, and seriously talk about this"

"Hell na dawg we dun have to, I'm just freakin starvin!" Piccolo blurted. Both Vegeta and Trunks looked at him there eyes about to pop out of their sockets. Piccolo realised what he said and covered his mouth. "A...A...I mean, yes we should go inside and elaborate on your presence for a few hours..."

Everyone went silent. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went inside. Trunks and Piccolo followed him.

Vegeta and Trunks sat on different couches in the living room. Piccolo fell on the remaining couch. "Ok so why have you come" he said looking at him.

Bulma came in with a plate of cupcakes. Piccolo saw them (…. yep he had the munchiessss...).

"I came to-" trunks was cut off by a watery eyed Piccolo.

"H...Hey guys what is that outside." He said. Trunks went out to the window. "Ah... I can't see anything..."

"Wait lemme have a look, it might be a thief" Vegeta said. As they were both at the window, Piccolo picked up the plate of cupcakes and dumped them in his mouth, he then glanced at the empty plate for a second, shrugged, and then dumped that in as well, but unlike the cupcakes... it didn't go in so well, It remained stuck in the middle of his neck.

"KH! KH!" he choked, reaching for Vegeta and Trunks, but they were too preoccupied trying to find out what was out there.

"KHHHH! KHHHH!" he held his expanded neck.

Suddenly Bulma's mum entered the room. She looked at piccolo.

Piccolo looked at her, "KHHHHH! KHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!" he choked, raising his hand towards her for help.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled "THAT MAN IS TALKING ARABIC!"

Vegeta and trunks looked back to see Piccolo muttering weird sounds on the ground.

"No he isn't you dumb brainless imp," Vegeta said, "That sounds nothin like Arabic."

"DAD!" Trunks yelled "I think he's choking!" He ran up to him helping him up and lightly tapping his back in an upwards motion.

Vegeta looked at this for a few seconds "Wait boy what are you doing?"

"He is applying one of the most common procedures of first aid, to a choking man." Said Bulma's father who somehow appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh huh... Hey wait where'd you come from!" Vegeta sweat dropped.

"Grandfather's right. For this to work, my taps must be small and then steadily grow in speed and strength," Trunks said continuing with his taps.

"Another thing that should grow are your balls!" Vegeta yelled as he approached Piccolo pulling up one sleeve. He then punched Piccolo in the stomach with such great force, Piccolo coughed the plate out like a bullet, and it flew and smashed Bulma's father in the face. He fell to the ground "OW OW MY POOR OLD NOSE!" he yelled.

Bulma rushed in, Trunks also rushed to the scene. "OH MY GOD! DADDY!" she got out a towel and started wiping the blood from his face. "VEGETA! come take him to the infirmary!"

"HHHH" Vegeta said frustrated. He walked up to him and looked at him. "Why? he isn't even that badly injured a few band aides an-"

"VEGETA HE HAS A HUGE GAPING CUT ACROSS HIS CHEEK." she yelled back.

Piccolo got up to see everyone crowded around. He looked around and saw a giant hamburger (In the eyes of a normal non hallucinating Namek the term for the object is more clearly and accurately termed as "a fridge"). His jaw dropped to the ground.

After a while, Trunks had decided to take the poor man to the hospital rather than the infirmary. Vegeta walked into the kitchen where he saw Piccolo clung to the fridge, sucking on it from the side.

"Namek, get off my fridge," he said holding back his own anger.

"This hamburger taste like fridge!" Piccolo said.

"GET OFF!" Vegeta yelled coming up to him from behind, grabing his hips and trying to pull him off. This somehow looked very awkward. Bulma walked into the room, "Hey Vege-" she looked at them with wide eyes, Vegeta looked back. "W...Wait!", he said.

"I'm sorry I won't disturb you," she giggled as she left.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He yelled back, letting go of Piccolo. Piccolo took this opportunity. He opened the fridge and got inside. Vegeta looked back to here a scrummage in the fridge. "Namek! Are you in MY FRIDGE!"

"...No..." Piccolo replied back from inside.

"Get out of my fridge now!"

"_Nom nom nom_- I don't want to- _nom nom nom_"

"Namek! Are you eating my cake!"

"_nom nom- _mayyyyyyybe- _nom nom_"

"NAMEK, GET OUT OR I WILL BLOW THIS FRIDGE TO BITS!"

"No you won't- _nom nom nom"_

Vegeta smirked, he knew now what was happening. "Hey Namek, I got weed"

"GIMME!" Piccolo said popping his head out of the window. Suddenly he saw a hand flying at him. He dogged it with great speed. He then got out of the fridge.

"Oh now your talking" Vegeta said smirking. He than went for a flurry of fist punches, with which Piccolo blocked with relative ease. "What the! How the hell are you blocking that!"

"I don't know," Piccolo said "I'm high!"

Vegeta went in for another strike, which Piccolo dodged with excellence. Vegeta backed off. 'Ok now what?' Vegeta thought, suddenly he got an idea.

"Hey Namek I got weed!" He said extending his hands, which were enclosed on each other, as if he was hiding something. "Come take some"

"I'm not falling for that again!" Piccolo yelled.

"Please believe me!" Vegeta said.

"hhhhhhhhh" Piccolo muttered in a frustrated manner, "Ok fine, only cause you said nicely." Piccolo approached Vegeta stretching out one hand. Vegeta opened his hands to reveal nothing more than a power ball.

"oh shit" muttered Piccolo. A huge powerblast raged out of Vegeta's hands, incinerating one of Piccolo's hands. "OH GOD MY ARM, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE VEGETA?"

"Don't worry Namek you can regenerate." he said

"...oh yeah"

"But you need time for that" Vegeta said as he smirked, "And thats something you don't have!" Vegeta pounced at Piccolo, who began to dodge and deflect Vegeta's strikes again. But it was harder to defend with one hand. Vegeta swiftly took advantage of this and fained a strike to his waste, smashing him in the jaw. Piccolo flew back into the wall, going through it and landing on the grass porch outside.

Vegeta flew out after him to find Dende and Mr Popo outside. "Mr Popo take this idiot back to the lookout."

Vegeta looked at the young Namek. "I trust you are more trustworthy then that good for nothing shmuck!"

"He has been acting weird lately," Dende said, frustrated.

"If only you knew..." Vegeta said

"I do know, I am the guardian of Earth... I do see everything on earth."

There was a moment silence. "Boy are you mocking me,"

"No sir"

"You better not!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Shut up!"

"Ok..."

There was another moment of silence. "So why are you here?"

Dende looked at Vegeta seriously. "To talk about Trunks' arrival".

Vegeta folded his arms and walked towards the hole in the house. "Well you have to wait. Trunks took the Woman's dad to hospital, because he got hit by a plate that the Namek coughed up."

"Ouch!"Dende said.

"He should be back by sunset..." Vegeta said.

"May I come in" Dende said.

"Why,"

"I've been sensing some lurking danger this past few weeks and I want to talk about it."

Vegeta kept walking. Dende took this as an invitation and headed inside after him.

…...

DUN! OK GUYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS CRAZY STORY!


	4. The Threat

"Well?" said Vegeta waiting for the little Namek to say something.

"Well I felt a disturbance in the Earth's Crust". Dende said

"Really?" Vegeta questioned, "Why are you telling me?"

"Well now that Goku's dead, you're our strongest fighter,"

"What about the little brat, Gohan?"

"Oh yeh, his power makes you look very insignificant" Dende laughed

Vegeta laughed as well, Dende continued laughing-

Vegeta continued laughing "HAHAHAHA...HA...HA...Ha...haaa... almost as insignificant as your life"

Dende looked scared as he took a step back from Vegeta.

"a...a...I'm sorry..."

"Oh don't piss your pants... oh wait you can't... you havent got the organ necessary for that! AHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed.

"At least I didn't have to go through the embarrassment of it"

"HAHAHA...HA...ha... what?" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Stupid says what," replied Dende.

"What?... Dammit!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm gonna rip you-"

"Vegeta!" Dende interrupted, "We have more important things to cover!"

"Get out of my house!" Vegeta yelled.

"But I felt a disturbance in the Earth's crust!" walking away from Vegeta who was following him.

"I'm about to give you a disturbance up your ASS!" Vegeta yelled.

There was a moment of silence...

"Wow, Vegeta that was slightly disturbing,"

"Yes... It was... NOW GET OUT!"

"But what about the dist-"

"Ok little green man, tell me were you felt this disturbance"

"well on the look out obviously"

"well, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FEEL A DISTURBANCE IN THE EARTH'S CRUST FROM YOUR floating LOOKOUT!"

"eeehhhhhhhh"

"Exactly!"

"But I'm sure I felt it!"

"I dunno, maybe its your plumbing,"

"how dare you state that my skills are reduced to making faults such as that!"

"Get lost! If you so desperately want to talk to someone, talk to my son when he comes back, he'll be here in... say... 30 minutes,"

"Fine!" Dende nodded and flew off.

…...

Vegeta sat on the coach. He was finally free. Noone to disturb him, noone to annoy him...

"Vegeta darling! Do you want some cookies." Bulma's mum said as she entered the room.

'oh for the love of God' Vegeta mentally damned. He looked at her for a second. "No woman I don't want your-"

"TAKE A COOKIE OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT!" she demonically growled.

"OH GOD PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed a cookie. He wasn't going to get his privacy here. He got up while eating the cookie.

"Vegeta hunny were are you going?"

"To take a loooonnnggg warm shower," he growled

"oh..." she said

"what is it woman?" Vegeta sensed that there was something up.

"I thought that... you know... you might take a cold shower instead..."

Vegeta looked at her for a few seconds and then burst into laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHA, why, in God's name, would I have a cold shower!" he raged

"you... you actually have a point there,"

Vegeta walked of saying to himself "Seriously, a cold shower, why on earth would I have a cold shower, defeats the whole purpose of a shower..."

Vegeta was in the shower. He began to hum. "hmmmmhmmhmmmhmmm Kakarots dead kakarots dead... hmmmhmmmhmmmhmmm kakarots dead kakarots dead..."

"Now Kakarots in your head" Goku sang telepathically

"WHAT THE!" Vegeta yelled stuttering to find something to cover himself up with.

"Hey Vegeta I'm telepathically talking to you through King Kai!" he cheerfully said.

"I realized that clown!" he yelled.

"Vegeta I have an important thing to discuss with you!"

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A SH-"

"OOOOHHHH OOHHHH, Before I tell you what that thing is I have a joke,"

Vegeta looked on into space stunned, his left eye twitching.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Vegeta took a deap breath out, "Why kakarot?"

"To get to the other side!"

there was a moment of silence... "...there's noway for me to disconnect from this connection is there?" Vegeta muttered.

"nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnuppp!"

there was another moment of silence... "...ok kakarot i'm going to attempt to drown myself in this shower, I don't know how I'm going to do that but-"

"Thats easy Vegeta all you do is put your mouth around the pl-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!-"

"VEGETA!" King Kai interrupted

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT !"

"It's Brolly!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "B...Brolly?..."

…...

Trunks entered the house.

"Now I can relax!" he let out as he fell onto the couch. Suddenly Dende walked in soaked in stale water.

"D...Dende... Whats up?"

"Well Trunks, I think we may have a problem..."

Vegeta suddenly came down stairs, he looked at them with a serious face. Then a grin grew on his face,

"First things first... Suck it Namek! I was right," he laughed, "second thing," suddenly the smirk disappeared, and Vegeta muttered a few words.

"Brolly..."


End file.
